


shots fired

by haikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash
Summary: Kenma didn’t know how he’d been convinced into doing this, but he did know that this would likely be the last. He headed to the bathroom to get ready and slipped on a slightly oversized hoodie before leaving to meet Kuroo. It was going to be a long day.###Kenma accepts a bet with Kuroo and plays laser tag with the volleyball team.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	shots fired

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

The door slammed open and Kuroo walked into Kenma’s room, throwing his blanket aside and standing at the side of the bed with his arms folded. “Kenma!” he said loudly. “Wake up!”

Kenma reached for the ends of the blanket and pulled it over him again, covering the whole of him. “No,” he said flatly from under the covers. He knew the implications of him getting up today --- he’d have to go for the team outing.

A week ago, during a morning practice that Kenma had skipped to play video games, the team had organised a laser tag game and much to the setter’s frustration, Kuroo had been bugging him to go for the past week. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with the team, but he’d prefer staying in his bed and playing with his game console for the whole day. It was the weekend, after all, so it was supposed to be the time when Kenma didn’t have to get out of bed for school.

“It’s just one day,” Kuroo insisted, still staring at the lump under the blanket that was now curling up. He didn’t seem like he’d be going for the outing without his boyfriend coming along, but there was no way Kenma would willingly get out of the house without a valid reason. Laser tag was _not_ a valid reason.

“I’m hibernating,” Kenma grumbled, holding the edges of the blanket tightly as Kuroo tried to pull it away once more.

“You’re not an animal!” the captain argued, having given up on snatching the blanket away. “And it’s not even winter!”

Kenma peeked out from the blanket for a brief moment. “Fuck you.” He covered himself again, shifting his body to the further end away from Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed loudly, reaching over to tug the blanket off the upper half of Kenma’s body. “Not now. We’ve gotta go now or we’ll be late.”

By then, Kenma had pretty much given up on keeping the blanket and had let go of it, taking his PSP from the bedside table and turning it on while lying on his side. “I’m not leaving the house,” he said, back facing Kuroo.

The captain walked over to the other side of the bed and bent down, gently flicking Kenma’s forehead. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” he said in the most persuasive voice he could possibly have.

Kenma didn’t believe him one bit. How could going out be more fun than playing his video games? No way. “Fun like that time you dragged me to that nightmare of a party?” he mumbled, loading the saved stage in his game.

“Wanna bet?” Kuroo said. His voice had taken a huge shift and Kenma could sense a playful smirk even without lifting his head to look at him.

Kenma decided that two could play at that game. “What happens if I win?”

“I’ll never drag you out to places ever again,” Kuroo said. To Kenma, it sounded too good to be true, but then again Kuroo was a man of his word. Maybe this would be a good chance to stop this from ever happening again.

But of course, a bet always had two sides. “And if I lose?” Kenma asked in a wavering voice, as if he was carefully considering the offer. He wasn’t going to take a heavy risk, even if Kenma was completely sure he wasn’t going to lose to Kuroo.

Kuroo thought for a while, then he reached down to place two fingers under Kenma’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes were on each other. “If you have fun by the end of the day, then you owe me a kiss.”

“Just a kiss?” Kenma repeated. Compared to the alluring prize that lay with victory, the setter decided that was nothing. He reluctantly shut off his game console and placed it back on the table. He was so going to win this, he decided as he dragged himself out of bed.

“Be outside in fifteen minutes,” Kuroo said with a smug smile before leaving the room.

Kenma didn’t know how he’d been convinced into doing this, but he did know that this would likely be the last. He headed to the bathroom to get ready and slipped on a slightly oversized hoodie before leaving to meet Kuroo. It was going to be a long day.

###

“Kenma-san! You came!” Lev shouted excitedly as the setter walked into the laser tag centre behind Kuroo.

Kenma frowned at his boyfriend, who shrugged innocently. “I guess I did.”

He looked around at the dark setting of the laser tag arena that they’d booked. According to Kuroo, the game was starting in half an hour. Kenma surveyed the area from the small windows outside, trying to locate any spots where he could sit and play his video games in peace without someone running up to him with a gun.

Kenma caught a laser tag vest that Kuroo threw at him. It was a little heavy and Kenma honestly didn’t want to move around with an extra layer on his body, though it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. He slipped the vest on after a few struggled attempts. He cringed. It was as heavy on his body as it’d felt in his hands and he did _not_ like wearing it.

“It looks so big on you, Yaku-san!” he heard Lev saying from beside him and Kenma braced himself for the shouting that was to come. He walked over to where Kuroo was. The captain had put his vest on as well and was talking to the person at the counter about the reservation.

Kenma took a seat on one of the empty chairs at the side, taking out his game console and starting his game. Laser tag did seem to resemble a video game and Kenma should look forward to something like that, but the setter wasn’t very fond of physically holding a gun and running around a dark arena. “Kenma,” he heard Kuroo say and looked up to see him. “Come on let’s go get the guns.”

Kenma nodded and stood up, following behind his boyfriend as the team entered the waiting room. The team from the earlier slot had just come out and they looked exhausted. That did seem like a good sign to Kenma and he began to wonder if he should have just stayed at home. Of course, he remembered the bet and told himself that it would be worth it.

He walked over to the shelf with the rest of the team and picked out one of the identical guns. He’d thought the vest was heavy enough, but now that he had the gun, he realised how light the vest had been. How did anyone expect him to carry this for the whole duration of the game? He sighed and took a seat on one of the chairs, placing the gun on his lap so he wouldn’t have to carry it. Meanwhile, Lev had made a confident proclamation that he’d be the last one standing and Yamamoto had challenged him, stating that he would claim the victory spot for himself.

An employee walked into the room minutes later, beginning a long explanation of the rules and what they could or could not do. Kenma was hardly paying attention, though he did catch the key things that had to be known. It was an elimination game and there wasn’t a definite time limit, except that each person had three targets that acted as lives and the last one standing would be the winner. Part of Kenma had the urge to get eliminated early on so he could sit aside and play his games, but his dignity wouldn’t let him. He decided that he’d probably try to stay in until somewhere in the middle before he gave up.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doors opened and the employee let them in. “Have fun!” she said as they rushed in. The doors closed and Kenma knew that he was stuck in this hell of a maze. There were high blocks everywhere and lots of corners where people could pop out from. Kenma knew that there was absolutely no way he could hide and play video games because firstly, there wasn’t any corner that was safe from a surprise attack, and second, he hadn’t been allowed to bring his console in. Kuroo shot him a wink and then ran away, leaving Kenma alone at the entrance. Fun.

Thanks to his video game experience, he did know a few tactics that would help him get through the early stages. They did require a lot of moving and effort though, and Kenma didn’t know if he wanted to give either of that. In the end, he decided on trying it until he got tired before giving up. It sounded like a decent plan.

He heaved the gun up so it rested on his shoulder. Who even made such a bulky weapon? It certainly didn’t seem like it’d help much in an actual war. Then again, this was just a video game and people didn’t have three lives in reality either. It made him wonder why he was spending part of his one life here.

“Kenma!” Yamamoto’s voice suddenly came from behind the walls and before Kenma knew it, he’d been shot in the chest. Yamamoto ran away, but there was no way Kenma was going to take a shot just like that. His video game instinct was beginning to take over him and he found himself running after his attacker.

As the employee had mentioned earlier, there were three targets on each person --- on the chest and each shoulder. Now that Kenma’s centre target had been taken out, he was left with the ones on his shoulder. On the other hand, Yamamoto hadn’t taken any shots yet.

Kenma was going to change that.

He raised his gun and fired at Yamamoto’s left shoulder, taking out one target before moving onto the one on the right. “Hey wha---” By the time Yamamoto was aware that Kenma had shot him, he was down to one life. He turned around, aiming his gun at Kenma. “Back at you!”

Kenma ducked his body down and leapt to the side, hiding behind a wall. His heart was pounding in his chest and for some reason, this made him a lot more anxious than his video games did. Maybe it was because he was actually in the situation and he didn't exactly want to be eliminated so early in the game. He could hear Yamamoto’s footsteps coming closer to the wall and Kenma slowed his breathing down, conjuring a plan in his head.

Yamamoto had one more target on his chest and Kenma knew that if he wanted to move on, he’d have to hit that. He felt a tense silence in the atmosphere as the footsteps stopped at where Kenma estimated was directly beside the wall. One shot, he told himself. That was all he had.

As a light shadow fell onto the ground in front of him, he swung his gun in the direction of his target and pulled the trigger. A flash of red filled the circle on Yamamoto’s chest. “Dammit!” he cried out in frustration, heading towards the exit in defeat. Kenma smirked quietly to himself. One down, many to go.

He could hear shouting coming from one of the turns ahead and he didn’t have to look to know who was there. There were clearly two of them, but Kenma wasn’t exactly sure he’d be able to take both Yaku and Lev out at once. He only had two targets left and he didn’t know what their current states were. He stayed where he was, watching them and deciding that he’d attack when both of them were vulnerable after fighting each other. He wasn’t the ‘brain’ of the team for no reason.

“Kenma,” he heard a hushed whisper coming from behind him and a hand tapping his shoulder. He spun around and aimed his gun at the person nearly immediately. It turned out to be Kuroo and the captain raised his hands in surrender. “Woah, hold on there.” Kenma shot him a suspicious glance. Kuroo had two targets left, just like Kenma. The one that had been taken out, however, was the one on his left shoulder. “I was thinking of forming an alliance,” he said with a small smirk. “The two of us, just like Yaku and Lev did.”

Kenma raised an eye, his gun prodding Kuroo’s chest. “Yaku and Lev?”

“They’re working together,” Kuroo explained, nodding his head in the direction of the duo. “They’re the ones who took out one of my targets.”

Lifting his gun off Kuroo but still maintaining a wary look on his face, Kenma said a quiet ‘oh’. So he’d almost fallen into a trap. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought it was. And he didn’t know when it’d happened, but sometime along the way, he’d decided that he wanted to win. “How do I know you won’t betray me?” Kenma demanded in a hushed voice.

Kuroo shrugged mysteriously. “You just have to trust me. Although, if we get to the end and it’s just the two of us, then of course we’ll go against each other.”

Kenma was still sceptical, but he did think that having an ally would be an advantage to him. “Fine,” he said after a while, letting out a quiet huff. “But you go in front of me.” That way, he’d know if Kuroo tried to attack him.

Kuroo nodded and took a few steps ahead of Kenma. “Yaku and Lev?” he suggested, watching their potential targets. “Yaku has three targets and Lev has two.” Kenma considered the chances of them winning, then decided it’ll be easier to take them on now than later, especially when they had the advantage of the first move.

In a moment, the four of them were standing in the patch of empty space and firing at their respective targets. Lev was a lot taller than Kenma and the setter did find it hard to reach his shoulder targets, which were the two that hadn’t been taken out. “Kuroo, let’s swap,” he mumbled as he moved to the other side, shooting at Yaku instead.

“Not so fast!” Lev said, laughing as he shot at Kenma’s right shoulder and replaced the blue light with a red one. Kenma hissed as he took down two of Yaku’s targets and shot one at Lev’s shoulder out of revenge. Fortunately, his aim was better than he’d expected and it landed on the first year’s right shoulder. Kuroo took out the other side.

From the corner of his eye, Kenma saw the libero blasting at him as Lev began to make his way to the exit. Kenma narrowly dodged it and scurried to behind one of the walls again, peeking out without exposing his last target. He watched as Kuroo and Yaku faced off, ending with each of them losing one target. Yaku followed behind Lev with an indignant look on his face and Kuroo returned to where Kenma was. “Fun, isn’t it?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

After noting the location of Kuroo’s last target on his chest, Kenma turned away, blatantly ignoring him. “Where are the others?”

“Inuoka took out most of them, but he still has three targets himself,” Kuroo said, seemingly contemplating their next move. “He’s fast and agile,” the captain said. “Do you think you can take him on?”

Alone? He wasn’t sure. But Kenma was certain that two of them would be able to. “We wouldn’t know until we try,” he said with a shrug. It was just like a video game --- standing there and idling would get him nowhere. “Where did you last see him?”

Kuroo pointed his gun down one of the pathways. “He’s at the west side of the arena,” he said as he began to walk in the direction he’d pointed to. Kenma followed behind him. If Inuoka had taken down most of the others, then there was a high chance that it was only the three of them left. And that also meant that when Inuoka was down, it’ll be just Kuroo and Kenma left.

With most of the arena now empty, Kenma could hear their footsteps echoing around. He was sure that their target would be able to hear them too, but not without Kenma taking close observations of movement around. He looked up just in time to see someone dash from behind one wall to another. He nudged Kuroo, telling him what he’d seen. Whoever that was, the two of them would be going after him.

“Should we go straight in?” Kuroo asked, to which Kenma nodded. Two against one would be an advantage, and he’d let Kuroo go first just in case one of them had to take the fall. As planned, the captain rushed in and started shooting at the figure, which turned out to be Inuoka rushing into a fight with Kai. Now there were three of them, though the original two seemed to be unaware of Kuroo’s presence as they kept blasting at each other. The firing ended with Kai taken down and Inuoka with two targets left.

Kuroo had retreated to behind a wall, though not before Inuoka spotted him. The first year bolted in Kuroo’s direction, aiming for his chest. While Inuoka had a fair load of shots, he wasn’t exactly the best at aiming and the closest shot missed Kuroo’s target by less than an inch. Seizing the opportunity, the captain fired a shot at Inuoka’s left shoulder and Kenma finished the job from behind him, shooting at the other side.

“Nice shot,” Kuroo said with a confident smile as he walked over to Kenma. “Let’s keep going, we’re almost done.” Kenma nodded, following behind Kuroo as the captain snuck from wall to wall, looking around for any more players that had yet to be taken out. As they passed by the various parts of the arena, Kenma had a feeling that they were going in circles. They hadn’t seen anyone around and it didn’t seem like there was anyone left. Kenma wasn’t sure, though.

That was, until he saw a board hanging above the exit with the scores displayed. Perfect. Kenma smiled silently to himself as he read down the rankings, his eyes landing on the number of players left in the arena.

Two.

Kenma knew exactly what that meant. Kuroo didn’t seem to have noticed the board and was concentrating on looking for more people to shoot, completely bypassing the person standing behind him. A huge mistake, in Kenma’s opinion. But of course, he was facing Kuroo’s back and he couldn’t get a clear shot like that. And of course, that wouldn’t be so-called ‘fun’ either.

“Kuro,” he whispered as the two walked through one of the pathways. “Stop for a while.”

Kuroo looked at him curiously but nevertheless, he stopped, leaning his back against the wall with Kenma in front of him. “What is it?” he asked. He seemed to think that Kenma had sighted another player around but he also looked like he was very sure that it wouldn’t be a problem. “Did you see anyone?”

Kenma didn’t answer the question and instead, he spoke again. “Can you bend down?” he said in a quiet voice. “I need to tell you something.”

“Of course,” Kuroo said, leaning closer. “What is it?”

“This.”

Kenma pressed his lips to Kuroo’s and his gun to Kuroo’s chest, pulling the trigger as he ran the tip of his tongue over Kuroo’s lower lip before pulling away.

Kuroo looked completely stunned as he raised a shaky finger to his lips and opened his mouth as if to say something, although no words came out. Taking a final glance at the now red target on Kuroo’s chest and then at the captain’s face of the same shade, Kenma turned and walked away, smirking silently to himself.

The sweet taste of victory --- fun, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!! :')


End file.
